


Break Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Just a short dirty story.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> My kink for today is Dirty Talk. I wrote this while falling asleep.

"So beautiful," Victor panted, training his hand over the nude body before him. He had looked at men and thought that they were aesthetically appealing. They were handsome and a delight to look upon, but he had never felt a desire to touch them.

Well, that is until Yuuri Katsuki entered his life and turned his world upside down. The younger man liked to play coy, demure, and innocent, but Victor knew better. He had seen the passion that was almost always hidden.

"Are you going to yell for me, tonight?" he whispered.

Rather than answer, Yuuri just shook his head. It wasn't that he couldn’t answer, it was more along the lines that he did not want to run afoul of his mouth.

Victor swatted the bare bottom and replied, "Verbal answers only, today. Are you doing to be a good little bottom and moan for me like a bitch in heat? Are you going to beg to ride my cock? Tell me baby, tell me what you want to do."

Yuuri had had enough of the taunts and teases. This was not what he had wanted and the bastard knew it. Turning around he grabbed the front of Victor's shirt, drug him to bed before pushing him down and climbing atop of the prone body.

"What do you want to hear Vic-chan? Do you want to know how badly I want to feel your dick in my ass? How I crave the times when I can ride you, without having to be gentle. How I hate condoms, because I want to feel you spilling deep in ty ass? Tell me Vic-chan?" he whispered, grinding his erection against his willing hostage.

Victor stripped off his clothes, after running them over, lining his cock up with the tight hole and pushing in, "So fucking good. Such a good boy for me Yuuri. Always letting go when I ask you to."

Victor fucked the prone figure fast and hard. When he felt his own impending orgasm approach, he reached between them, wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's cock and jerked it in time with his own trusts. "Come for me Yuuri, I want to feel you milk my cock dry," he ordered.

Once they were through, they both laid on the bed gasping for breath. Neither wanted to move, they figured their day could star later, like tomorrow.

~Fin~


End file.
